


I'll find my way back to you

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: IM FUCKED UP, M/M, im crying, im sorry, newtmas will forever be real, the fucking fever code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: Newt felt tears running down his cheeks as he slided against the door. It was over. Everything was over.





	

"NO!"

A loud yell echoed in the corridors and a loud noise of a door being slammed. "Newt, please!" Begged Thomas, banging at the door. 

Newt felt tears running down his cheeks as he slided against the door. It was over. Everything was over. The wckd scientists decided that it was his time to go. His time to leave and lose his memories. all his memories, his friends. "No. Go away!" He yelled, his voice broken with sobs. 

"Newt...please..." Thomas repeated again. 

He leaned against the door and his forehead banged against the metal. The pain was nothing compared to the pain crushing his heart. He told newt that he was going to leave and it was definitely the worst moment of his poor existence. He was about to lose the only one who ever mattered to him. He needed to let it go, he needed to tell him that he loved him. He knew that he wouldn't see him anymore, ever. He inhaled deeply and gulped his tears. "I...I love you...." He said in a low voice. 

Newt heard his heart break. He closed his eyes and sobbed silently. He wanted to hear those words so bad but now it sounded more like goodbyes. He didn't want to leave him, he loved him more than his own life. He gasped and covered his face, letting tears run down his cheeks. I love you too, he thought. His heart clenched as he listened to Thomas breathing through the door. He was still here.  

He stood up, clean his cheeks and breath. He looked at the door and shook his head. This was going to be their last moment together before Thomas had to take him to the labs. He opened the door and looked at Thomas who was lying on the floor. The brunette looked at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry"

No more words needed. He helped Thomas to stand up and closed the door. Thomas refused to face newt so he just faced the door, tears still running down. He bit his lip and closed his so tight that it hurt. 

Newt saw how sad and broken Thomas was. He walked closer and put the palm of his left hand against the door. His chest was against Thomas back and he smelt his fragrance. He wanted to remember this scent forever but...he knew it wasn't possible. They were going to erase all of his memories and deep inside of him, newt knew he wouldn't survive. 

"Tommy" he murmured against Thomas neck. Thomas shook his head and closed his eyes tighter. "Thomas"

When he heard his full name, Thomas turned his face toward newt and got lost in his brown orbits. He detailed his face and his heart broke a little bit more. Newt did so and smiled sadly. "This isn't the end, not for you, not yet" he said. 

"I can't. I can't send you there newt" he said, his eyes blurred by tears. Newt gasped and dropped his eyes to his hand. He slowly let his right hand go to Thomas forearm, going up until he reached his neck. "Newt" his voice was broken. 

A silence immediately echoed and they  stared at each others eyes. "Remember me, newt" Thomas begged. 

"How?" Newt laughed. "They're going to erase my memories" 

Thomas gulped and closed his eyes. Newt knew a way to help him remember Thomas. His hand went to Thomas' face and his fingers danced on his cheek's skin and bone. He leaned in and let his lips meet Thomas'. 

Thomas moaned sadly in the kiss but answered. He parted his lips as a sob escaped and newt softly push his tongue in. Their tongues meet in a tender dance. Their first and last kiss. Newt let go of Thomas but kept his hand on his cheek. 

"I know we'll meet again, Tommy. We won't remember each other but I know I'll find my way back to you" he said, foreheads stuck to each other's. 

"Don't do anything stupid please" Thomas whispered. "It would ruin your chances to earn the immunity" 

Newt smiled and nodded but...he knew he couldn't keep this promise. "I'll always love you, one way or another" newt said. 

Thomas closed his eyes again and answered with a smile. 

"It's time" a voice yelled. Newt breath in and nodded. He looked one last time at Thomas and registered everything he could. From his little moles to the sparkles in his eyes. With one last smile, he opened the door and left. 

Thomas broke down and fell on his knees. His clenched his fists and banged against the floor. He's lost everything now and he would do his best to go there, to save newt. He'll go into the maze, the god damn maze he built.


End file.
